Link's Spoon
by iChocoLove
Summary: Follow Link and his pink Hello Kitty spoon through their adventures! :D Rated T just 'cause.


**LOL! Link's spoon. xD**

**Wanna know how it came to be? :D**

**Well, me and DemonPanther were on the phone, and we were talking about Lynx Moon (A fanfic by WolfKitteh – Read it! :D) and I said, "What, Link's Spoon?" Cause they both sound so similar, and I thought of this awesome idea. xD**

**Holy … I uploaded THREE WHOLE documents in one day. Oo;;**

**Is writing this on a hyper verge.**

On a bright, sunny day at the Brawl Mansion …

… No, mansion doesn't cut it. Fine. On a bright, sunny day at the Brawl Shack …

OOOOH, THEY JUST GOT PWNED!

… All the Brawlers were in the kitchen, eating food ('Food' is the 100th word in this fanfic! :D). Link was fiddling with his_** pink Hello Kitty**_ spoon.

"Link, what's with that spoon?" one of his fellow swordsmen, Ike, asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean what's with that spoon?"

"What do you mean what do you mean what's with that spoon?"

"What do you mean what do you mean what do you mean what's with that spoon?"

"… Huh?"

"What?"

Just then, Kirby sucked the _**pink Hello Kitty **_spoon up, his two cheeks sticking out at odd places. He spat it out, becoming …

… Hello Kitty Kirby!

"I don't feel too good …" Kirby mumbled, "I feel like a retarded cat."

"Say, Kirby, what's your special attack now?" Pit asked, curious.

The pink puffball brought out a spoon and put it away.

"Uhhh …?"

"My _**pink Hello Kitty**___spoon!" Link cried, wiping the _**pink Hello Kitty **_spoon on his shirt.

Everyone stared.

Crickets chirped.

"LOL B3ANS ROCK!" Wario screamed from the back.

"Shut up Wario."

- - - -

Link strutted through the hallways, humming a merry little tune, staring proudly at his _**pink Hello Kitty **_spoon. (LOL IT RHYMED!) It went like this:

_Oh my pretty little spoon,_

_You are shaped like a moon!_

_Moons are pretty – Oh so pretty!_

_And witty._

_And GAY!_

"OMG, LYK, GAY SPOONS ARE SO, LYK, OUT OF SEASON!" Olimar cackled, stealing the 'gay' moon shaped spoon and ran away with it.

"MY _**PINK HELLO KITTY**_ SPOON!" Link cried, running after him. He chased the alien thing and his Pikmin into the living room, where everyone was.

"LOL LINK'S SPOON IS GAY!" Olimar screamed, raising it high above his head, which is not very high, considering how short he is.

"And witty and PRETTY!" Link screamed back, still running after the little person thing. Surprisingly, he still hasn't caught up, considering that Olimar has extraordinarily short and stubby legs, while Link … is normal. If you consider having a _**pink Hello Kitty**_ spoon when you're around 18 or something normal, that is.

"I am so ashamed," Young Link muttered under his breath, covering his eyes with his hands. "I can't believe that that idiotic person in front of me is my older form."

Link finally caught up to the stubby-legged alien and grabbed his _**pink Hello Kitty**_ spoon from him. He rubbed the side of it, hissing, "My preeeeeeecious …"

"Uhhh …" Olimar backed away, his hoard of Pikmin following him. Link turned around, glaring at him dangerously.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Link drop-kicked him out the window. The poor guy became a disappearing star in the distance.

Everyone stared.

_Note to self: Never bother Link and his __**pink Hello Kitty**__ spoon ever again!_, everyone thought.

Well at least, many people thought.

The other people were thinking evil plans.

I wonder what evil plans they're planning …

Kirby stole Ike's cake.

"I FIGHT FOR MY CAKES!" Ike screamed, running after the fluff ball.

… I meant other evil plans.

Anyways, back with Link and his _**pink Hello Kitty**_ spoon, everyone stop and stared.

"Uhhh … guys, why are you all stopping and staring?" Link nervously asked, clutching his _**pink Hello Kitty**_ spoon.

"'Cause the author's likes to listen to Stop and Stare while she's typing this fanfic," Marth replied calmly, still stopping and staring.

"Guys, you're too concerned about what was, and what will be," Link said mysteriously, his voice suddenly much deeper, his chin growing a long white beard. "There is a saying that the past is history; the future is a mystery. But today is a gift. That is why they call it the present."

"Your point?"

"Well, the author's listening to Everything You Want right now, not Stop and Stare. She listened to it before, and she probably plans on listening to it later, so it's being too concerned about the past and the future!"

"Link?" Fox called.

"Yes, the fox conveniently named Fox?"

"You've watched too much Kung Fu Panda, haven't you?"

"… No. The author did."

They glared happily at each other like the kids on the McDonalds Kung Fu Panda poster.

Mewtwo suddenly grabbed Link's _**pink Hello Kitty**_ spoon telekinetically and chucked it out the window.

"NOOOOOOO! MY _**PINK HELLO KITTY**_ SPOON!" Link screamed and leapt out the window after it.

"Woah, does he really love his _**pink Hello Kitty**_ spoon that much?" Wolf asked, obviously weirded out.

"I'll suppose he loves his _**pink Hello Kitty**_ spoon too much."

- - - -

Link landed on his head, on top of his _**pink Hello Kitty**_ spoon.

"NO!" he cried, ignoring the huge bump that was forming on his head. "Is my _**pink Hello Kitty**_ spoon okay?!"

He rubbed it gently, leaking tears of pain as his _**pink Hello Kitty**_ spoon had gotten a scratch.

"My preeeecious … It now has a scratch! CURSE YOU!" he screamed. The Hero of spoons chucked it away from him in anger.

There was a dull clunk as the spoon made contact with someone's head. As the person turned around, Link squeaked.

It was a terrifying boar, by the name of Ganondork.

"LIIIIIIIIINK …" Ganondorf growled, his fists becoming purple with magic and rage. "TODAY IS THE DAY YOU DIE!"

With that, he grabbed the _**pink Hello Kitty**_ spoon and bent it in the middle.

"NOOOOO! MY _**PINK HELLO KITTY**_ SPOON!" Link screeched. "PLEASE, ANYTHING BUT THE SPOON!"

"Finally … After so long, I have the legendary HERO OF SPOONS GROVELLING AT MY FEET!" Ganondorf roared happily.

"TEACH YOU NEVER TO HURT MY _**PINK HELLO KITTY**_ SPOON!" Link screamed, punting the warlock away and into the distance.

"I AM DEFEATEDDDDddddddd …" Ganondorf cried.

However, the warlock had dropped the _**pink Hello Kitty**_ spoon when he was in "flight," so Link cried.

Well, no. I guess not. He ran off to find his _**pink Hello Kitty**_ spoon, which just happened to land near Pikachu and Pichu.

"MY _**PINK HELLO KITTY**_ SPOON!" he cried, diving at it.

Oh my, Link did take quite a shock. Literally.

As all of us geniuses know, metal is an 'interesting' electricity conductor. Our good friend Link learned that the hard way, I fear.

And so, Pikachu poked the limp body nervously. "Pika?"

"Pi!"

"Pikaaaaa …" and with that, the two electrical mice scampered away.

Link was lying on the ground, his body charred and burnt, as was his _**pink Hello Kitty**_ spoon.

Suddenly, he sat up, staring at his _**pink Hello Kitty**_ spoon. "NOOOOO! MY _**PINK HELLO KITTY**_ SPOON IS RUINED!"

The hero ran around in circles, his hair standing up on end from the shocking.

"Liiiiiiiiink …" a voice growled behind him.

"Eh?" the Hero of Spoons turned around, to see himself face to face with an angry Hyrulian princess.

"You're willing to go through all that for a _**pink Hello Kitty **_spoon, but not for ME?!" she cried. Zelda sent a wave of magic towards the already burnt _**pink Hello Kitty**_ spoon, causing it to crumble into bits. With a huff, she stalked off.

"MY _**PINK HELLO KITTY**_ SPOON!" Link screamed, not giving a shit about Zelda abandoning him. "My poor _**pink Hello Kitty**_ spoon … Now I have to go and buy another one at the dollar store!"

And so, he ran off to the nearest dollar store to buy another _**pink Hello Kitty**_ spoon.

**That was a lot of bolding, italicing and underlining. Oo;;**

**Haha, how was it? :D**

**REVIEW DOPES! D:**


End file.
